Birth of the God Hunter
by Devil-L'cie
Summary: My Life.. is a blank. I can't remember anything about my past. All I know is that I am in a world that is being devour by these gods. Now I join this struggle as a new type god eater. (Yeah I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Devil-L'cie. This is my first story. This is a god eaters story with a little bit of devil may cry in there. Its just my Devil hybrid OC in the world of God Eater, I May throw in items or ideas from other anime, games, or stories so i will give them credit when it comes. I own nothing from God Eaters or any other games, and so on. I only own my OC. **

* * *

On top of a waterfall in a realm different from earth walked a young teen. He was dressed in a dark gray coat over a white shirt. He wore black pants with black steeled toed boots. On his back was a sword with a K-9 like head above the hilt and the blade came from the mouth of the beast head. He had another sword that was in a sheath and on his left hip. He also carried two pistols, one red and one blue. He walked away from the edge of the waterfall towards an opening to a temple like structure.

"Its got to be in there." The teen said and walked in.

When he went inside there was a pedestal in the middle of the room with what looks like a stone shard, with a ruby in the middle of it. It had a gray edge and a brown middle section. The very edge look sharp but it was dull. He walked forward and stood right in front of it. He started to reach for it but stopped. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about it.' was his thought at the time but he shook his head, 'I can't have any doubts now.'

He grabbed it and pulled it out. He stared at it, "So now I have all ten, but now what am I gonna do with it." He put it in his coat and started to walk out.

Soon enough everything was starting to shake. 'What the hell?' He thought as a rock almost hit him. He started to run for it. He ran out of the temple and away from the waterfall. He ran into these misshapen creatures, "Sorry no time to play." He said even though the tried to attack him, the ape like sound that the creatures made were getting quieter as he continued to run. He ran through multiple door that were like mirrors. After jumping through a few mirror doors he ended up in a hall like room, at the end of the room was the portal that led to the human world.

'Alright let's get out of here.' He smirked while still running. He knew he was home free, or so he thought. A loud explosion happen right behind the teen. The fire from the explosion was heading for him. "Shit!" He yelled and continued to run towards the portal. The explosion caught up to him, as he jumped into the portal but a rock about the size of a head smacked him. The teen now knocked out was flung through the portal. The explosion caused the portal to collapse and sent the teen off course.

* * *

**Alright it's done. This is only a Prologue, The next few chapters will happen before the main story line. Please read and review to help me write better and to know how you like this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two. I hope that some people will read this and like it. I also hope that the fight scene I put in is good.**

* * *

Traveling through the city of mercy were three people, each carrying a rather large weapon. The lead guy had black hair, wore a brown coat over a zippered vest, gray pants and knee high combat boots. He carried a sword like chain saw weapon. Behind him was a woman, she had black hair and wore a dark tank top with green straps that revealed her side and a sash/skirt that covered most of her left leg only and in high heel shoes. She carried a large rifle like weapon. In the back was a young teenage boy he wore a blue hoodie with the hood over his white hair. He wore a yellow shirt with a black tie, he had grayish pants and his weapon was a saw like sword. They were God Eaters.

They are after a tiger like aragami known as a Vajra. They barely reached the hole on the side of the church when a small quake came from inside the building. The three God Eaters stopped and tried to keep balance. "What the..?" the black hair God Eaters mumbled. A ring came from his pocket, he pulled out a small cellular device from the pocket.

"Lindow here." Lindow answered the call.

"_Lindow there was an energy spike in the church." _A female voice responded_. "It was a sudden spike then drop, you may need to check it out." _

"Alright Hibari, We'll look into it." Lindow said, he hung it up and put it away. He turned to his two teammates. "Okay guy's, we got a strange energy in the church, we'll check it out and if nothing then we'll continue our search." The women nodded and the hooded teen remained silent.

* * *

They entered the giant hole on the church. They walked towards a second hole but stopped there. "Alright, we all move in at once, got it." Lindow whispered to his two teammates. The other two waited for his signal. "Lets go." They entered the large room to be shocked at what they saw.

There was a gray coated young teenage boy sitting propped on a pile of rubble. His face had a small stream of blood running down. The teen eyes were closed. Lindow was the first to rush him then the woman the the hooded teen was last.

"Sakuya how's he looking." Lindow asked and knelt in front of the boy. "Soma Keep on the look out." He ordered Soma.

Sakuya knelt down as well and looked at the wounds. She moved some of the boy's hair to see the wound but found nothing. "What... The blood is pretty fresh but there are no open wounds."

A grunt came from the injured teen. "My head." The teen moved his hand to hold his head. His eyes open half way. "Where...am...I" He strained to say. Trying to get up Lindow stopped the kid.

"Whoa wait, I Don't think your ready to move yet." Lindow said while trying to move him back to the ground, but the teen was stronger than Lindow was so he pushed him away and got up slowly but was wobbly. "Soma, call for the chopper." While Soma made the call Lindow turned to the stranger to notice that he was not wobbling anymore and he seemed more focus.

"So, Where am I?" The teen asked.

"Your in what we call the City of Mercy." Lindow responded. Lindow then narrowed his eyes to see that this boy had a two swords, one on his back while another in a sheath on his side. "Why are you here with those weapons?" He asked.

Before the teen could speak a loud massive roar was heard from the other side of the wall with a hole in the stain glass.

"What was that?" The teen asked and started to look around. No sooner than a second later a giant tiger like beast came in from the hole. The beast had a bone like crown and a cape. The creature looked down at the four people.

"Damn the Vajra's here." Lindow growled in frustration. 'Watching this kid and fighting the Vajra is going to be hard.'

"Wow, That's one big cat." The teen said, his face had no fear on it. The Vajra let out another roar and jumped at the four. The four humans moved out of the way and Lindow grabbed the hood of the teen coat in case he didn't move.

"Kid you better go hide somewhere." Lindow told the teen.

The teen shook his head. "So this thing it dangerous?"

"Yes, this thing is dangerous. Now go!" Lindow practically barked. The teen took a couple steps forward ignoring Lindow's order. "Get out, This thing can kill you."

The teen only chuckled and went for his sword on his back and a red pistol. "Dangerous huh, well then let's see about that." With that the teen fired three bullets towards the Vajra.

'What the hell is he doing.' The three God Eaters thought. When the Vajra turned it got pelleted by three bullets and it ripped holes into it. 'What no way!' Three thought.

"How can..?" Lindow whispered and the teen continue to fire at the beast causing light flinching. Lindow shook his head "Guys let take care of this thing." He ordered Sakuya and Soma. Sakuya started to fire at the Vajra, while both Lindow and Soma Charged towards it. Each got a few strikes before the Vajra roared and summoned five orbs orb electricity. When it fired them it went towards Sakuya and the teen. Sakuya moved out of the way while the teen jumped and flipped over one.

"Damn," the teen muttered. The Vajra ran towards the teen. The teen in turn ran towards the Vajra He tossed his gun in the air and unsheathed his black hf blade and held it in his left hand. He grabbed his larger sword off his back, he put the two blades together and slid on his back cutting into the Vajra torso and stomach. Seeing an opening the teen put his broad sword on his back and holstered his gun he charge at the back of the Vajra and struck at his legs. The beast back legs soon collapse and it couldn't attack or move.

"Let's keep up the assault." Lindow ordered, as his and Soma's God arcs went into predator mode and devour part of the aragami, entering burst mode. Sakuya still fired at the Vajra while the other three kept slashing at it. The teen struck at the back legs, Soma took the head and Lindow slashed the front legs. Once the Vajra got up it let out a roar showing it was now enraged.

It roared one more time and it cape like appendages started to glow from energy. Seeing this the two sword god arcs user backed off, but the teen kept slashing at it.

"Kid, move now!" Lindow yelled out, but it was too late for the Vajra let out all the electricity it stored up. The shock-wave hit the teen and sent him backwards. He landed on his back and the Vajra turn and charged at him.

The teen rolled to his left dodging the aragami and jumped to his feet. "That hurt." He pulled off his broad sword and pointed it towards the aragami. He put his hf blade back in its sheath. 'Let's see if you like a stinger.' The teen whispered and charged towards the beast and stabbed it. The God Eaters continue to be surprised but they kept attacking the Vajra. The teen then slashed and jumped up, a move he remembered called 'high time.' He then let go of his sword and pulled out his two pistols. Using a move called 'Rain storm' he fired multiple bullets on the aragami's back. He quickly holstered his pistols and grabbed his sword and slammed down on the aragami's back, missing the cape like appendages.

The Vajra decided it was a good time to flee, it ran for the hole in the stain glass and jumped out. The sound of the fleeing beast was heading for the left.

"Damn, it got away." The teen cursed and started after it but was stop by someone grabbing his shoulder. "What?" The teen asked.

"You've done enough." Lindow said while keeping his grip on the teen shoulder. "You need to hid and we'll finish it off." he said while turning to his team.

The teen only shook his head. "Sorry, but it already pissed me off." The teen said while holding up the end of his gray coat. His coat was torn but that was not the full reason. "So I still want to beat it."

"That brings me to a question," Sakuya began. "How can you hurt it. Only our weapons have an effect on it." The teen then looked stumped.

'If there weapons only work then, why?' The teen thought for a moment. "I Don't know." He stated. The god eaters were about to ask another question but the teen stopped them, "I will answer question later but we got a creature to kill."

Lindow sighed, 'why his he dense.' He let go of the teen shoulder. "Alright you win, you can come with us and fight on one condition." He said.

"What's that?" the teen asked.

"You hid when you get tired or weak." Lindow said. "You start taking a beating, you get out of the fight, got it."

The teen nodded. "Okay." He rolled his shoulders and fixed his coat. "Let's go." Lindow took the lead and exited the church. They headed towards the direction the Vajra went and soon spotted it in a building across from the church. "I think it would be safer to battle it out in the open." the gray coated teen said.

"It would be best." Lindow agreed. He tried to think of a way to bring the aragami in the open without anyone going in to the building. The teen passed Lindow and jumped on the ledge "What are you doing?"

"Getting it's attention." The teen answered. He pulled out his blue pistol and aimed for the part of the Vajra he could see. He fired three bullets at the beast rear.

It roared and its attention was now on the teen. Once it was out in the open Sakuya opened fire on it while Lindow and Soma charge towards it. The teen jumped of the ledge and once on the ground it started to shifted. Then four thing popped up that looked like iron maidens.

"What the..?" The teen pulled out a red pistol and fire on the creatures. He fired a few into one before changing targets. He continued to point one gun and fired.

Sakuya turned to see the teen surrounded. 'Cocoon Maidens?!' She then fired on the cocoons trying to help the kid out. Switching between blaze and freeze lasers.

"I got this," the teen yelled out. "Just keep the cat busy!" he continued to gun-sling the maidens. He grabbed a sawed off double barrel shotgun and started to fire it in every direction. "Don't like fireworks." He smirked as the smaller aragami groaned and shriek in pain. Putting away all his fire arms he moved for his sword on his back and shifted stances. With great speed he took the sword and spun in a circle. After the tornado like attack the four cocoon maidens shrieked and died.

* * *

As the teen took care of the smaller aragami, the God Eaters still focused on the Vajra The manage to collapse the front legs, downing the aragami. Soma charged a charge crush on the Vajra's head while Lindow shifted his arc to the predator mode. Entering a burst mode he continued to strike the Vajra legs.

A gray blur passed Lindow eyes as it was the teen. Holding his broad sword in his right and his hf blade in his left hand. "Let's finish this." The teen declared. Using his canine sword he swung heavy strikes on the Vajra head. With his and Soma's combine strikes the crown on the head broke.

The Vajra finally manage to get up, it entered and enrage state again. It swiped towards Soma and the teen. Both moved out of the way, the teen jump over the aragami and struck the cape like appendages. Each of his strikes just pinged off.

"Don't strike the capes, it's the hardest part." Lindow yelled to the teen.

"That's good to know." The teen muttered. He sheathed the hf blade and pulled out his red pistol. He fired multiple rounds at the aragami. It turned to the teen and charged towards him.

"Kid Catch." Lindow chucked a grenade towards the teen. In response the teen jumped on the Vajra and ran over and off the beast and caught the grenade. The Vajra turned to face the group. The teen pulled the grenade pin and threw it towards the Vajra It burst in a bright flash, stunning the aragami.

"Nice." The teen smirked.

"Alright kid." Lindow ran up to him.

"Mason," The teen said. Lindow looked at him. "That's my name."

"Mason," Lindow repeated, "Okay, follow me," He said to Mason. He turned to the other god eaters "Alright guys just keep hitting it."

Sakuya fired at its front legs while Soma struck it head multiply times. Lindow and Mason went behind the beast.

"Why back here?" Mason asked.

"The tail is one of its weak points." Lindow answered. He began to swipe at the tail and Mason followed. Using both his sword for this onslaught he swiped and slashed at the tail. He used different combos to keep himself air borne. 'What is this kid?' Lindow wondered as he kept swiping at the tail.

The Vajra got up and tried to run off again. Mason landed on the back of the creature, Sheathing his katana but still had his other sword.

"Oh, no, you don't." He said and dashed towards the head. Once he got to the head he plunged his sword into the head. The Vajra roared in pain and began to flail around. "Don't fail me now Venator." He said with a death grip on his sword. He soon started to steer the aragami by tilting his sword in a direction. With the crazy steering and the flailing Vajra it turned into a rodeo. Mason started to whoop and holler.

"You have got to be kidding me." Soma said quiet annoyed.

"Whoa, hey, whoo!" Mason shouted.

Mason continued to to steer it until the Vajra was running towards a wall. Mason ripped Venator out of the head and jumped off. He landed a good fifteen feet back while the Vajra crashed into the building.

"Whoo!" Mason exclaimed as he looked at the hole created by the Vajra. The God Eaters expression were of shock and the 'what the hell' look.

"This kid is crazy' Were the three God Eaters thought. Then the Vajra came out of the building. Still in its enraged state it tried to ram the gray teen. Mason quickly stepped out of the way and the Vajra flipped back out of the way. The God Eaters continued their assault on the aragami. Sakuya continued to fire at the Vajra while firing recovery bullets at her allies. Lindow, Soma and Mason kept up the physical attacks on the beast.

"Let's end this." Mason exclaimed and he rammed Venator in between the Vajra's eyes. The Vajra reared back and roared in pain. Lindow and Soma took advantage and struck at the creature. Mason then came for his sword still wedge in the Vajra head. Attention still on Mason the aragami swiped at him. The swipe connected against Mason's side and he was knocked into the side of a building.

"Sakuya, cover him!" Lindow ordered.

"Alright," She responded and rushed over towards him. When she got to him he was already getting up. There was some blood covering the wall. Though there was no wound on him. She was shocked by this. 'How is it healed already!?'

"I'm alright." Mason reassured. He spit out some blood in his mouth. He unsheathed his hf blade. Sakuya caught a glimpse of words on the sword. 'Blackened Angel' it read. "Hey, Miss."

"Sakuya," Sakuya introduced herself.

"Sakuya, Can you cover me." Mason asked. She nodded then They both turned their attention towards the Vajra. "When I say fire at it so it doesn't strike at me again.

"Okay."

* * *

While they discuss a plan, Lindow and Soma covered them by a relentless attack. This cause the Vajra to start stumbling near death. Out of the corner of their eyes the notice that Mason started to run towards them.

"No way, he should be up that fast." Soma said.

"Mason, Get out!" Lindow yelled though Mason kept running.

The Vajra tried to attack again. "Now." He yelled and a two lasers after another fired towards the Vajra. Stopping its attack. "It's Over." He yelled as he jammed his hf blade next to his other sword. Grabbing the hilts of his two swords and started to pray them apart. The Vajra tried to shake him off but Mason held on firm. Finally ripping his swords free and cutting the Vajra head almost in half.

The Vajra stopped moving and finally fell down, dead. The God Eaters gathered around the now dead tiger aragami and the teen that stood over the creature. Breathing heavily Mason slowly sheathed his hf blade and put Venator on his back. Wiping any sweat from his forehead he turned to see Lindow weapon devour the aragami.

"You okay?" Lindow asked.

Mason nodded. "I'm OK" His breathing started to slow down. "That was... a long battle." He started to walk towards the group. With still the look of confusion and shock on their faces.

"You Still have explaining to do." Soma said in a cold tone.

"Huh."

"Well, like how did you hurt the Vajra?" Lindow asked while scratch his head.

"Like I said before, I don't know." Mason answered. "Hell I don't know what going on at all."

"What do you mean?" Sakuya cocked her head.

"I don't remember much of anything." Mason said while crossing his arms. "Nothing before you guys woke me."

"I'm guessing you have amnesia." Lindow said. He reached in his pocket to pull out his communicator. "Still can't leave you here though." He tapped it and held it to his ear. "This is Lindow bring the chopper down.

"_Roger that."_

"Still you don't look so good." Sakuya Cation towards Mason.

"Huh?"

"You look a little pale." Lindow agreed.

"Maybe if I rest, I could feel better." Mason thought out loud. Mason put his hand to his head to still feel sweaty and hot from the fight. 'Maybe rest, and food.' he thought.

"Well, introduction should be made." Lindow Stepped up with a grin. "Names Lindow Amamiya," He pointed towards the only female of the group, "That's Sakuya Tachibana," Sakuya smiled and gave a small wave. "And that one is Soma." Soma only huffed and turned away.

Mason Smiled. "My name is Mason Archus." He chuckled and had an embarrassed grin "That's the only thing I remember well."

"Archus," Lindow wondered, 'Where have I heard that before.' His thought was broke from the sound of a helicopter coming in. "Our ride is here."

When the helicopter landed everyone walked towards it. The God Eaters put their God arcs in a case while Mason took off his coat and wrapped up his three guns and his sheathed sword. He got on the side Soma was on while Sakuya and Lindow where on the other. The door closed and he propped up Venator by the closed door.

"Let's go home." Lindow relaxed. Mason only remained silent and looked out the window. The scene was horrid, Building ruined, grounds with craters, everything looked like a barren wasteland.

"These creatures did this?" Mason questioned.

"Yep." Lindow nodded. "The aragami eat just about anything."

"Aragami, Violent Gods?" Mason wonder, "Why are they called that?"

"There is a reason for that, but we'll have someone else talk to you about that." Lindow assured.

Mason nodded a bit before looking back out the window again. His eyes began to droop, showing he was still exhausted from the fight. He closed his eyes and said. "Wake me when we're there, please." With that he passed out, leaving the God eaters with their many questions. They decided to leave the sleeping teen alone until their headquarters was in sight.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is poor I'm still new to writing fanfics. Though how was the fight, I hope was good. Please read and review, helpful criticism is welcome.**

**I think a quick explanation is in order. I got this idea off of two things. **

**1: They said no human made weapon beside the god arc can work. So anything non human base, demonic, angelic, spiritual, Ect... might work. This story it will work. **

**2: The game Project crossxzone had a dimensional twist so other characters fought the aragami and won. So both ideas can work in this story. **

**Now my oc's weapons. **

**Venator: Is a sword like Dante's rebellion but with a wolf like head on the hilt. The blade is edged both sides but not as big as rebellion. Venator is Latin for hunter. **

**Crimson and azure: His costume hand guns. With about a three inch long blades on the bottom of the barrel.**

**Blackened Angel: A High frequency blade. He helped forge this sword and during the forge some of his blood got into it so it only works one hundred percent with him. (A black version of Raiden blade in metal gear rising.)**

**Revenant: A sawed off double barrel shotgun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. This part and most parts that deal in the den will be first person. The battle will be in third person. I'm trying something new to me, what I call reverse Destiny(Game). If it doesn't work then I will change it. **

**I do not own anything from Gods Eater, I only own my oc.**

(Mason's POV)

"Hey, wake up"

I started to open my eyes when someone that to me and nudge me. I still saw that I was in a helicopter and there was still the three people I met earlier. I yawned and started to stretch in my seat. I looked out the window to see the same world. 'so, could rule out dream.'

"Good. We're almost their." The one speaking was Lindow.

Soon I saw this big building that was surrounded by smaller building and a wall. "So this is you're guys home?" I questioned

"Yep, this is Fenrir Far East branch." Lindow said. We soon stopped and touch downed on the landing zone and got off. I made sure to grabbed my weapons that were still wrapped up. I followed them into the building and entered what appears to be a storage room. I look around to only see other cases and a person. A girl with gray hair, a gray tank top, a pair of gloves, baggy pants and on here head was a pair of goggles. She turned towards us with a smile.

"Hey guys" She said while helping the there put away their weapons.

"Hey Licca." Lindow said. I took a mental note of her name. Her attention was turned towards me.

"And who's this." Licca said while walking a bit closer to me.

I felt a little uncomfortable for some reason but I quickly regain focus. " I'm Mason." I fumbled a bit. Her head slightly turned to my coat with Venator and Blackened Angle. Her attention then came back to me.

"Nice to meet you," She said then held out her hand, "My name is Licca," I took her hand and shook. "I don't think you should carry those around here, so you can leave them here."

I looked down at my weapons, 'would be wise.' I looked back at Licca, "Alright." I handed them to her and she took them. She put them in the corner and went back to the computer thing.

"Okay, Sakuya," Lindow spoke up. "You take Mason and show him around, I need to fill out the report."

Sakuya nodded. "Okay, let's go." She said and started to walk towards the door. I decided to follow, I soon notice the other teen, Soma, wasn't around. Going through a door I was led into a bigger room with a few more of their computers and stairs leading down to another part of the floor with a few couches and a janitor.

"Hey Sakuya, were can I get some food." I asked. She looked back at me.

"Hungry," She said. "The cafeteria is this way," she led me to one of the lifts, "I will tell you, the food is rations, so it may not be the best."

"Whatever will work," I told her though I hoped that it wasn't horrible. While waiting for the elevator I was still looking around and notice the lack of people on this floor. Soon the elevator stopped and open, we got on the elevator and started to go down.

Once the elevator open we were in a room most likely the cafeteria. There were groups of people here, some were wearing the same red armlets like Sakuya and the others.

"Let's find a seat." Sakuya started to walk forward and I followed behind. Some of the attention was turned towards us, mainly me. I started to here some whispers but I chose to ignore them. We stopped at an empty table, "I'll get some food, you sit and relax." with that Sakuya left and I sat down.

'I hate these whispers.' I muttered for some of them started to get annoying. I heard foot steps coming up from behind me, I decided not to look. They stopped and I knew someone was behind me.

"Hey," The voice was a guy. I did not respond. "Hey I'm talking to you." He said and slapped a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a guy with thick brown hair, "You know that when someone speaks to you, you answer them."

I closed my eyes and turn back, "Didn't know if you were talking to me." I responded to him. I folded my hand together in front of my face.

"Anyway, who are you?" His tone sounded snarky , "You were following Sakuya, so..."

"Does it matter," I cut him off.

"Watch it," He retorted "Do you know who I am"

"Right now, I don't care." I spoke up, "Your tone is annoying me right now. So leave now." I said, I felt a heat rise up in me. I started to hear foot steps leaving guessing it was that guy, he was mumbling something.

"Wow, I never seen someone make Durant walk away like that before." I heard another close voice I saw tow women one with silver hair and a eye patch over her left eye and a girl with pink hair.

"Well, he was getting annoying and told him to leave." I responded. The two sat down at the table I was at.

"Well I have respect for you now for that." The silver haired girl said.

"Yeah, it was cool." The pink haired girl said nervously.

"A reason why?" I asked.

" He's not the nicest guy to all." The white hired girl said.

"So, a jerk." I said.

"Yeah, he is." The pink hair girl said, her voice sounded like she went through him before.

"I'm gonna guess you were on his jerk side." I said. I looked at her to see their could be another side to this Durant guy. "I'm sorry let's not talk about him anymore, ms..." I began.

"Oh we forgot to introduce our selves. I am Kanon Daiba." Kanon Said

"I'm Gina Dickinson." Gina said.

I gave a small hidden smile. "Mason Archus." I told them. We sat there for a a minute just talking, I change the topic to a pass time. I learned that Gina really enjoyed shooting Aragami with her god arc and that Kanon was pretty new here still. I though barely talked a lot, . Soon enough Sakuya came to our table with some food.

"Oh, making some friends." Sakuya said.

I looked a Gina and Kanon. "Yeah," I said. "They are way better than the last guy I've met." Sakuya tilted her head.

"He met Durant Norman." Gina said. Sakuya Widen her eyes in surprise. "That didn't last long Durant left, looking a little pressured." Gina finished with a smirk.

"Wow I never saw something like that." Sakuya said. She placed a tray in front of me that had this pasta dish.

"Pasta huh," I mumbled. I grabbed a fork and took a bite. I wasn't bad but it wasn't the best either. I took a closer look at this pasta dish but it didn't look like anything I knew, yet somehow had a different taste in mind. Right now food is food. I continued to eat it and still listen and somewhat talk to the girls that were with me.

"Hey guys." I turned to see Lindow. I went back to eating. Lindow sat down next to me. "Well Mason I see your getting along well."

"He is." Sakuya said and explain what happen from what she heard from Gina and Kanon.

"Wow, I wish I could've seen it." Lindow said. He put a hand on my shoulder and shook me around a bit.

"Oh, Lindow I have a question." Gina said. "What exactly is Mason doing here? He haven't said much about that."

"Well, We found him during a mission unconscious and he has amnesia, so we brought him back here." Lindow said. "The director and the doc would like to see you." He told me.

I took the last bit of my food and looked at him. "Should I be worried." I asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe, so let's go. The director wants to see you, immediately." Lindow said. He stood up and started to walk out, I did the same and followed him. The elevator shook a bit then started to descend, "By the way," he started to say "Did you tell Gina or Kanon about what you did?"

I shook my head, "No, I actually said nothing about that." We soon arrived on a floor that held an executive feel.

Lindow led me to the door at the end of the hall. "Alright, try and remain calm."

"No worries there." I replied to his advice. I entered the door to see two men, one was a blond haired man in full white clothes sitting at the main desk. The other man was in a raggedly clothes and had spectacles on his eyes that were close. I did notice that my two swords and three guns were on the table.

"So this is the one you talked about." The white clothed guy said.

Lindow nodded. "Yeah the one from my report."

"Well, I must say that I am surprise that you fought an Aragami, and killed it" The white clothed guy most likely after the exchange must be the director. "I want to know how that is possible?" He asked.

I let out a small sigh and looked towards the director. "I would like to explain, but I honestly don't know."

He gave a small nod "Well, I would like to see those skill." he said. He looked over to Lindow. "Please. Take him to the training room.

Lindow sighed "Let's go." He left the room and I followed after him with my weapons.

[Director's office third person]

"Sakaki." The director said. "That kids weapons were standard. No oracle cells in them."

"It's true, in the short time we examined them they appear to be normal." Sakaki said a small smile appeared. " I want to see the simulation now." He got up to leave 'This should be interesting."

The director left for the to the training room as well. Both are interested on this test they had planned on the young kid. There was still the question that remained in their minds, 'Who is this kid?'

[Mason POV]

I rode on the elevator that headed towards this training room. "What should I expect?" I asked Lindow.

"Well, you could expect 'fake' Aragami" He told me. "Since this is a test you'll be safe from devouring."

I scoffed a bit and tried to relax the rest of the way down. 'Well let the good times roll.'

Once the doors open I entered an enclosed room that gave me a feeling but I shook it off. There was a overlook room high up there with a small group of people most likely the director and the doctor I met along with a few others.

"Got to leave you here, but I'll be up there." Lindow said and gave me a thumbs up, which I returned one. The door closed behind me and I was alone on the bottom of the room.

"Okay we will start the simulation, ." The director said.

I reached for my back and pulled off my sword, and I slung it over my shoulder. "Well then let's start." I said.

"Summon an Ogretail." The director said. After a moment a two legged creature materialized. I couldn't tell any detail except for a large mouth and a tail on it.

The 'Ogretail' roared and charge at me. I pulled out my red pistol and started to fire at it. Each shot made a hole in it and caused it to slow down. Once it was on top of me I moved out of the way and blasted a few more rounds at it.

I brought my sword to level with my shoulder and drew it back. I rushed forward and stabbed it I then started to stab at it multiple times. With one final stabbed, I yelled "Breakdown." And the creature fell dead.

I heard mumbling from up top. The director came up again and said. "We have one more for you to face, bring it up." As he finished his sentence a huge gorilla like creature materialized.

"Okay, a giant monkey." I put Venator on my back and drew out my second pistol. I started the fight this time, I started to fire at it. It began to charge at me slowly thanks to my guns but this one looked more durable. It tried to slam its fist down on me, I dodge that strike. I took a couple swipes at it with the blades on my pistols and jumped out of the way.

A couple minutes later after the things punches and my guns and sword strikes, I had enough of this. I had still both guns in hand and Venator in the ground. "I think I should end this now." I said and the thing charged at me. I fire at with a few more bullets. I then flipped azure into my mouth and grabbed Venator. It tried to slam me into the ground, I side stepped it and slashed at its arm. I moved underneath it and started to rapid fire into it stomach lifting it into the air. I pulled a final slash and plunged my sword into the chest area. When I saw it starting to dissolve I pulled out my sword and flicked it around.

I turned to the room with the director to see some disoriented movements, a bunch of them most likely discussing what they saw.

"Thank you." The director said though his voice had a hint of shock still. "I will need you to report to Dr Sakaki room." That was all he said and I saw that he left.

I left the room and decided to wait in the hall. I did not know where everything was, so I waited for someone to pass or something. I heard the elevator coming and I looked over when it open. It was only Lindow who waved for me.

"Let's go."

I went over to the elevator. "So, where is the doctors office?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said and soon we departed for the doctors office.

"So any thought on what's to happen with me?" I asked.

Lindow sighed. "Well, I don't know." He shrugged. "They could find you a place here, or They give you a special job."

Our talk was stopped by the elevator reaching its destination. This floor looked like the other one but white. "So what's this doctor like." I asked.

Lindow rubbed his head. "Well, he a little odd but, personally I think he's not as bad as the director." He said. "Okay this is where we part. I have another mission to deal with, so see ya." He said.

"Great," I shook my head "an odd doctor." I walked to his room and went in. He was the same doctor in the directors office. He was on these computers just typing away.

"Ahh," he said. "It's good to see you." I looked at him with a confused look.

'Wasn't he at the test thing, how did he get here that fast.'

"I am Payor Sakaki." He introduced himself.

'Lindow was right he is odd.' I thought. "So, I'm here for what?" I asked.

"Well, your here for some test." Sakaki said.

"Test for what?" I asked.

"You probably heard of this but..."

"I know, Aragami can't be killed with anything but a god arc." I interrupted him.

He gave a smile, "Yes, you catch on quick." He still typing on his computer. "The thing you fought in the training room are the exact same. Only god arcs can hurt them, but you killed them with just your sword and guns." He stopped for a minute typing something. "So I took it upon to administrate these test."

I gave a grim look, not liking these test. "I may not be comfortable.." I started but was interrupted.

"All I have to do is get a blood sample and give a full inspection of your weapons." He reassured. "So sit down and relax."

I looked around to see the couch so I put down my weapons and sat down. "So how long will this take?" I asked.

He came with a needle in hand. "Not too long." He drew some of my blood and walked back to his computers with my blood and weapons.

"So what am I to do now?" I started to get bored.

"Well its your choice right now but you may need to stay in this room." Sakaki said. I groaned but I picked a book and read. The one I picked was this sci-fi book and I read it for a while and I was already hooked. "Whoa.." Sakaki just typed away I chose to ignore him until he actually talked to me. "What the..?" I kept my eyes in the book, his tone change from amazed to confused. "I want to ask you a couple questions."

Not moving my eyes I said. "OK shoot."

"What is your blood type." He asked.

"I think it's O." I responded.

"Hmm." He still was typing. "Do you remember anything about your past? I know you have amnesia so don't worry if you can't answer anything."

I grabbed a piece of paper and used it as a book mark. "You know it's funny. I remember some stuff that's not important." I began and I heard the typing stop. "I remember going to a school, and some personal information like my exact height and other stuff that you guys can figure out. Though I don't remember a family or how I learned to fight or where I got my weapons." I finished.

"Hmm." He mumbled. My eyes started to feel droopy so I put down the book and closed my eyes.

[Third POV]

Sakaki looked at Mason, now asleep on the couch. He then looked towards the screen. 'His weapons have no hint of oracle cells in them and his blood,' He turned to the blood analysis, "It is O blood but there is something else.' He looked at the screen where beside the blood there was these what looks like antibodies thing but it was unlike anything he ever seen. 'I don't want to bother him about this until there is a better understanding of what this is.' He thought and he sent the analysis in and went back to typing.

A few day later...

In the director office he sat there his hand folded together. His eyes were on a screen looking over different profiles namely one, Mason's profile. From the day he came they were at least able to get him a profile

Name: Mason Archus.

Age: 17

Height: 5'11"

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Origin: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Likes: Reading and music.

Dislikes: Unknown as of right now

Personality: Cool, calm and quiet.

Note: He has amnesia, unusual blood. Able to kill an Aragami even though he is not a God Eater

He still was confused on the final note in his profile, 'He's not a God Eater, yet he can kill these creatures.'

The intercom beeped_ "Director, There is still trouble with Mason. We can't explain what he is." _

The director sighed. "Keep at it." He said.

"_Sir there is something interesting."_ The person said. _"After a few test he as the capability of being a New type God Eater."_

The director eyes widen "What? Let me see." The screen popped up with the results 'He is a match, this could be useful.' He smiled quiet sinister. "Alright lets get him to take the aptitude test."

"_Yes sir."_

He sat down still with the same sinister smile. "With that power, my plan will be done faster.

[Mason's POV]

"The Aptitude what?" I asked. I have been here for about a day or two and I got to now people better. The person I was talking to was Hibari a receptionist.

"The Aptitude test." She said. "You have a chance to be a god eater." I was still confused. "It will be in the training room. Just take the elevator down." sh pointed to the elevator.

"I barely got here and I'm still taking tests." I mumbled. "Alright I will go." I said and walked to the elevator. I went down to the room were this test was happening. The doors open up and I was in the same room as I was in when I fought the fake Aragami. The same room that over looked the training area. There was a machine in the middle with what looks like a weapon.

"Ah, glad you came." The voice said which was the director. "I will keep this brief, As you know this is human kinds last fortress, Fenrir Far East Branch." He said. "When your ready, stand in front of the case in the middle of the room."

I stood there for a second before I did what I was told. I looked at the machine and inside was a god arc. This one was different than Lindow's and Soma's. It was a orange blade that had what looks like a gun underneath the shield. 'I guess I just grab it here.' I grabbed the hilt and not more than a few seconds the top just dropped.

'What the..' The pain felt like something was eating into my skin. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Soon the top lifted up and I had the red armlet. 'Fashion fail still.' I thought. I lifted the god arc and saw these veins come out and attached into the armlet.

"Congratulation you are the second new type God Eater." The director finally said.

'Second, huh.'

"Since your a match, report to Doctor Sakaki's room for the medical exam. Dismissed." He said.

'Yeah, whatever.' I thought I put the god arc back in its case and walked out. I gripped my right wrist for some of the pain was still there. 'This will be fun.'

I entered the main lobby of the headquarters I immediately went for the doctor's room. As the elevator closed my right hand started to feel a little numb. "Maybe its from the test, I will ask Sakaki about this."

Once I got to the floor I move to the Sakaki's room. I stopped before the room, my hand was feeling fine now. 'Weird.' I thought, I open the door to see Sakaki on the computers typing away again.

"Ah, good to see you again." He said still typing away. "You got here seven hundred and thirty six seconds sooner than scheduled." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah doc." I waved it off. "I just want to get it out of the way."

"Alright then, just sit down and give me a few moments here." He continued to type while I sat down. I again felt tired.

"If you start feeling sleepy, don't worry it happens to everyone who take the aptitude test." He assured. "You get about ten thousand eight hundred seconds." I fell asleep, must be from him.

* * *

**Done. For anyone who cares, sorry for the long update. I been having some big writers block. I also been having an up and down motivation, until I could get out of that it will be slow updates. Also sorry if this sucks, I've lost ideas for this part. I will hopefully fix this when i think of more**


	4. AN: Sorry

It has been about four months when I last updated this. I am sorry to say (for those who care) but i have to stop this story. Work has been killing my mind. Also I look back at this story and its not turning out to what I originally had in mind. So I will be reconsider some parts of it. The idea I will not give up but I really need to think this through, that being said I may write a new version or completely re-vamp this story. Sorry for the few who liked this story.


End file.
